


warm blood

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s Love AU, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Bottom Lee Jeno, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Some Hockey Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: "You’re big and strong out there on the ice," Donghyuck says, "but you’re mine in here."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 21
Kudos: 270





	warm blood

**Author's Note:**

> [deer in headlights.jpg]
> 
> thanks to everyone that affirmed i didnt need to know anything about hockey to have them bone.

Donghyuck isn’t paying attention when the guy shoulder checks him. He’s looking up into the stands, trying to work out where Jaemin and Chenle were supposed to be. They’d  _ promised _ they’d bring him an embarrassing sign, but the entire time he’s been on the ice he hasn’t been able to locate them, and he’s starting to think it’s some elaborate prank orchestrated by the two of them to keep him distracted during the game.

He wouldn’t put it past them, honestly. 

He’s knocked out of his search for Jaemin’s shockingly bright red hair by someone colliding with him. They shoulder check him  _ hard _ , almost knocking him over, his speed on his feet saving the day as he restabilises himself, the blow ringing through his ears.

“Hey, asshole,” Donghyuck says, spinning around, already to enact vengeance. The puck is somewhere on the other side of the rink — there’s no point for the guy to hit him. When Donghyuck turns around he’s already skating away, headed to the other side of the rink, and Donghyuck shouts louder. “Hey! What the fuck?”

The guy turns, probably to shout something similarly aggressive back at him, but he doesn’t get the chance to. Someone comes rocketing at him from the side and crashes into him, slamming him against the boards.

“Fuck you!” Jeno shouts. The shock Donghyuck had felt dissipates in a second, replaced by something hot in his gut — something that flares when Jeno yells again: “Don’t you fucking touch him!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck slams Jeno up against the lockers, the crash of the metal echoing as he presses their mouths together, kissing him with all teeth and no finesse. 

“That was so fucking hot, babe,” he says, digging his nails into Jeno’s bare bicep, his other hand fisted in his hair. Jeno snarls beneath him, hips bucking up, panting into his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Jeno says, groaning as Donghyuck ducks down and bites at his neck. “The ref wasn’t even looking. He was going to get away with it.”

“Don’t apologise,” Donghyuck says, grinning against Jeno’s skin. “I like it.”

He bites, again, straight into the muscle at the junction of Jeno’s shoulder and neck, enjoying the sound Jeno lets out — something feral and wet. It echoes in the empty locker room, and Donghyuck loves it — the way Jeno is so vocal, how his hands come up to grasp at Donghyuck’s back.

“I love it when you’re like this,” he purrs, tongue against Jeno’s sweat soaked skin.

Jeno looks gorgeous— head thrown back, neck exposed, shirt on the floor — the lines of his muscles standing out. His ridiculous abs, the corded definition of his veins, the way his chest heaves, his skin red and flushed, narrow waist all lean and wicked. Donghyuck runs his hands over his chest, stopping to tease at his nipples and revells in the response Jeno gives him, a hot bolt of lust that scatters across his skin at the sight of  _ his _ boyfriend so full of fire for him.

“No-one gets to touch you except me,” Jeno says. “Fuck anyone who thinks they can.”

“Aww, babe,” Donghyuck says, drawing his nails down Jeno’s abs, slipping his other hand down to cup him through the fabric of his shorts. They’re halfway between changing — had been caught up talking to each other while they waited for the showers to vacate — and Donghyuck hadn’t been able to resist shoving Jeno against the lockers. 

He looks so fucking good. He’s so fucking hot. 

“I don’t know why I get so angry,” Jeno says, panting, hips twitching into Donghyuck’s hand. He’s hot and heavy in his hand — so hard Donghyuck wonders if he’d been turned on from the second they’d started getting changed. “Fuck.”

“It’s hot,” Donghyuck says, nuzzling his neck, chuckling. “I like it when you fuck them up.”

Jeno pants, whining as Donghyuck rubs at his cock. “Hyuck…”

“You have that lube in your locker, right?” Donghyuck asks, even as he’s inputting the code, pulling the door open and rifling through all the useless shit Jeno keeps inside. His hand closes around the tiny bottle just as Jeno says ‘I think so’, and he pulls it out, grinning.

“Oh, I guess that’s a yes,” Jeno says. 

“You’re so resourceful,” Donghyuck says with a chuckle, popping the cap and squeezing out a generous amount onto his palm. “Turn around, babe. Take your shorts off.”

Jeno listens. Spinning around, dropping his shorts to the floor and stepping out of them then bracing his hands against the lockers, legs open. He looks good. He always does — muscles of his thighs standing out, his gorgeous ass that Donghyuck just wants to sink his teeth into. Slender and powerful, bruises on his hips in the shape of Donghyuck’s fingertips.

“Good boy,” Donghyuck says, and Jeno whines, arching his back slightly. Donghyuck scoops the lube onto his fingers and trails them between Jeno’s cheeks, leaning in to press a kiss to his spine. 

“Don’t tease me,” Jeno says, voice rough. “C’mon, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck listens, slipping two fingers inside of him. He’s already loose from where Donghyuck had fucked him that morning, and they go in easy, a slick slide that draws a whine from Jeno. 

It’s simple to work him open, aided in part by how eager Jeno is. He always is, in a way — near insatiable when it comes to his desire to get fucked, or at least have something inside of him. There’s been plenty of times he’s begged Donghyuck to let him sit on his cock for no other purpose than to have him fill him up, and Donghyuck is  _ so _ , so happy to oblige.

Jeno is beautiful. It’s what he deserves.

Donghyuck fucks him open with four fingers, marveling at the ease with which Jeno takes him. He looks so fucking good like this, stretched wide around Donghyuck’s hand, cock hard and heavy between his legs. Donghyuck loves to watch and Jeno puts on a show just by existing, arching his back, fucking back against his head, his panting loud and harsh in the empty room. His hole is red and slick with lube when Donghyuck finally pulls his fingers out, and he gives Jeno’s ass a light tap, causing him to let out a whine.

“So good to me,” Donghyuck says, wiping his fingers on his towel then dropping his shorts to the floor. He coats his palm with more lube and smears it against his cock, pumping it to make sure he’s fully hard — even though he absolutely knows he is. Just the sight of Jeno like this — just the sounds he’s making, his ragged breath. It’s enough to drive him insane.

Donghyuck feels like the luckiest fucking guy in the world when he looks at Jeno.  He taps his thigh: “Down a bit more. You’re too tall,” he says, and Jeno obliges, readjusting. 

Lately Donghyuck has been hitting the gym, but he doubts even with the newfound thickness in his biceps that he’d be able to hold Jeno up for too long. They’d tried it once and it had mostly been Jeno’s core strength that had allowed Donghyuck to fuck him against the wall — a moment he’ll never forget. Every one of Jeno’s corded muscles tense and tight, all his veins standing out, eyes on fire as he’d looked Donghyuck in the eyes and demanded him to fuck him harder. When he’d come he’d shot all over Donghyuck’s stomach, and the noise he’d made had been the hottest thing Donghyuck had ever experienced.

He wants a repeat, some day. But maybe not in a dirty cold locker room, Donghyuck still covered in sweat from the game, Jeno practically whining as Donghyuck fingers his rim one more time. 

“You good?” he asks.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, Hyuck. You can go.”

Donghyuck lines himself up and, without much more ado, pushes in.

It’s easy, Jeno slick and stretched enough that Donghyuck’s cock fits perfectly inside him, his breath quickening as Donghyuck adjusts himself, draping his body against his spine as he pushes in all the way to the hilt. He grazes his teeth against Jeno’s shoulder and Jeno lets out a soft moan, lockers rattling as he starts to shake, the sound disappearing as Donghyuck pulls his hips back.

“You feel so fucking good,” Donghyuck says into his skin, making motions as if to sink his teeth into the muscle. He thrusts slowly, languid, rolling his hips, savouring the ecstasy of sinking into Jeno’s heat, savouring the way he gasps with every drag of his cock inside of him. He wraps his hands around Jeno’s front and splays a palm across his stomach, drawing his nails against the hard lines of his muscles, feeling the shape of his pectorals with his other hand.

God, Jeno is obscenely fit, almost to the point of stupidity. He’s so  _ lean _ , and every inch of him is used for muscle — packed with power, so fucking strong it makes Donghyuck go feral. Sometimes when they come back from practice, stinking with sweat, Donghyuck will get on his knees and drink in his musk as he bobs his head on Jeno’s cock. Other times he’ll bend him over and taste the sweat on his skin — the undeniable scent of  _ boy _ that he’d go to the ends of the Earth for. He knows it’s nasty — it’s fucking gross that he gets so turned on when Jeno is dripping with sweat — but hey, he’s fucking him in a locker room right now. Maybe nasty is just Donghyuck’s thing.

“I love your cock,” Jeno pants, hands curling into fists, thrusting back in time with Donghyuck’s strokes. “You fill me up so well.”

“You like it, yeah?” Donghyuck asks. “Bet you’d love for everyone to hear you too, wouldn’t you? You’re big and strong out there on the ice, but you’re mine in here. They don’t know that I get to bend you over and fuck you.”

Jeno whimpers, cursing under his breath.

“They don’t know you beg for me,” Donghyuck continues, speeding up his pace. He teases at Jeno’s nipple, causing him to  _ finally _ let out a loud moan, the sound vibrating, clenching vice tight around Donghyuck’s cock, hot and sweet and so fucking beautiful. “Don’t you, Jeno?”

“Yeah,” Jeno says. “Fuck. Yeah. No-one gets to touch you because you’re mine. You’re mine.” He gasps, shuddering as Donghyuck thrusts particularly hard, the slap of his balls against Jeno’s ass audible in the still air. His legs are trembling and Donghyuck just keeps going — he slips a hand up to stick in Jeno’s mouth, Jeno’s lips closing around his fingers with something almost desperate, moans vibrating through his throat as Donghyuck takes his cock into his hand.

It devolves into a mess. Jeno’s spit dribbling along his hand, his cock weeping as Donghyuck jerks at him. He’s hot and tight and so fucking  _ loud _ , and Donghyuck feels it all build in him, unimaginable heat, corkscrewing through him as he slams into Jeno, as he bites at his shoulder, not even bothering to hold himself back anymore. 

“I’m so close,” Donghyuck says, gasping against Jeno’s skin. “Fuck. Babe. I’m so close.”

Jeno doesn’t hesitate. He just speaks around Donghyuck’s fingers, tongue soft where it licks against the pad of his pointer, lips plush as he tells Donghyuck: “Come in me.”

Donghyuck sees stars. 

It’s punched out of him, a wicked moan that crashes around him as he spills inside of Jeno, ears ringing like a fucking choir with every twitch of his dick — with every pulse that fills Jeno up with his cum. It’s like a chain reaction, and Jeno comes just after him, clenching down around him, hot where he spurts all over his hand, a long choked off whine falling from his shuddering lips. His entire body quivers and it feels like Jeno’s orgasm goes on forever, wave after wave, Donghyuck milking the last dribbles from him then pulling out with a gasp, cum spilling everywhere from Jeno’s hole. He pushes it back in with a finger, lazy, mixing Jeno’s cum with his own, then groans, legs shaking as he steps backward to sit his bare ass on the bench. 

“Fuck,” he says. 

Jeno turns to face him, his smile soft, eyes gentle despite the fact he’d just had the life fucked from him. 

“I think fuck is right,” he says. Donghyuck just laughs.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
